Season 7 Finale/Transcript
Part 9 Part 9 Blainsworth, Nebraska OBJECTIVE: Reactivated and follow Liberty Prime to the main Nightmare Force base. OTHER NOTES: Liberty Prime is our best chance at getting to Nightmare Rarity. (Michigan and California meet up with Proctor Ingram) Ingram: Well... this is it. The moment of truth. We've pre-programmed Liberty Prime's battle coordinates into his navigational processor. As soon as he's under his own power, he'll head stright for the Nightmare Forces. Elder Maxson wants you to follow and make sure he arrives the C.I.T. in one piece. I've checked every wire and every bolt on the big guy. All we need to do is plug in the Agitator, start Prime's reactor... and cross our fingers. Mich: We don't need luck, Ingram. We've got you. Ingram: I didn't do it alone. Look, I discussed it with Elder Maxson, and we think you should be the ones who have the honor of starting Liberty Prime. Just plug the Beryllium Agitator into his reactor port, then head back down here and push the transfer button. Good luck, Paladins... Ad victoriam. (Mich and Cal head up to the top of Liberty Prime) Mich: Amazing, isn't it? Cal: He is something all right. I'll put the Agitator in. (Cal puts the Agitator in and they head back down to the button) Cal: Start this bad boy up Mich. (Mich pushes the transfer button) Liberty Prime: Fusion core: reinitalized. Liberty Prime full system analysis. All systems: nominal. Weapons: hot. Mission: the destruction of any and all Chinese communists. Probablity of a Chinese victory: Impossible! Knight-Sergeant: Brotherhood! Salute! Knights: Ad victoriam! Liberty Prime: Proceeding to target coordiates. (Liberty Prime begins to move out and Cal and Mich follow him) Liberty Prime: Freedom is the sovererign right of every American. Democracy is non-negotiable. Cal: Wow look at him! Mich: Really a good thing he's with us! Cal: I can't wait to see him in action! Liberty Prime: Freedom is the sovererign right of every American. Mich: Looks like your gonna get your wish Cal! Nightmare Forces! Liberty Prime: American casualties: unacceptable. Overkill protocols authorized. (Liberty Prime begins throwing bombs and shoots lasers at the Nightmare Forces. Killing them quickly) Cal: Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Liberty Prime: System Diagnostic Commencing. Mobility - Complete. Optic beam - fully charged. Nuclear warheads - armed. Freeze: (Comms) The Arbiter and his people are here to assist! He's with us at the community center. We've set up a base of operations here. Mich: Copy that! Cal: Wait. Liberty Prime stopped. Mich: What's wrong? Liberty Prime: Obstruction detected. Overland travel to target: compermised. Probability of mission hindrence: thirty-two percent. Cal: Great! Now what!? Liberty Prime: Revised stratagem: initiated. Aquatic transit protocol: activated. Probaility of mission hindrence: zero percent. Mich: He's going though the water! Cal: We need to find a way to meet up with him! Liberty Prime: Freedom is truth. Communism is death. Anchorage will be liberated. (Liberty Prime goes though water while Mich and Cal find another way to meet up with him. Sometime later they finally arrive near Liberty Prime and they see him fighting more Nightmare Forces with some Elites. The Nightmare Forces were defeated an Elite comes up to Mich and Cal) Elite: Humans! You must move at once! The Arbitier and your allies await! Mich: Let's follow Liberty Prime to the base then! (Cal and Mich continue to move) Liberty Prime: Designation: Liberty Prime. Operational Status: All systems nominal. Primary directive: War. (They move a bit more when Liberty Prime stops and turns) Liberty Prime: Memorial site: recongized. (Stalutes) Patriotism subroutines: engaged. Honoring the fallen is the duty of every red-blooded American. Cal: I know he's just programmed to do that but its still pretty cool. (The group moves again and they fight more Nightmare Forces. They defeat them again) Liberty Prime: America will never fall to Communist invasion. (Cal and Mich with the Elites continue to move and fighitng their way though Nightmare Forces) Cal: Wonder how much longer it is to get there? Mich: We should be there soon. Elite: Behemoth! (A behemoth stands in their way. Liberty Prime though grabs and crushes its head) Liberty Prime: Red Chinese Infiltration Unit: elitminated. Let freedom ring. Cal: You said big guy! (They continue blasting more Nightmare Forces as they move) Liberty Prime: Onlt together can we stop the speard of Comunism. Mich: I think were almost there! Liberty Prime: Freedom is alway worth fighting for. Cal: I hear weapons fire! Come on! (They move up and they see a battle going on. They see Knights, Elites, Elder Maxson, Freeze and the Arbiter all fighting Nightmare Forces) Cal: There they are! Mich: Let's move! Liberty Prime: We will not fear the Red Menace. (Everyone begins to fight off all Nightmare Forces) Freeze: Glad to see you made! Cal: Wouldn't miss it for the world! Arbiter: Stay focused on the battle! (They beat the Nightmare Forces) Liberty Prime: Objective reached. Scanning defenses. (Liberty Prime begins to scarn a building) Freeze: Keep up your guard. (More Nightmare Forces come) Arbiter: More of them! (They fight them off while Liberty Prime scans) Liberty Prime: Scanning Results, negative. (Liberty Prime walks to another building and scans again) Liberty Prime: Warning: subterranean Red Chinese compound dectected. Obstruction depth: five meters. Compostion: sand, gravel and communism. Tactical assessment: Breach compound to restore democracy. Warning: all personnel should move to minimum safe distance. Freeze: Everyone! Move back! Back! Liberty Prime: Embrace democracy or you will be eradicated. (All groups move back while shooting at Nightmare Forces. Liberty Prime then fires a giant laser in the ground, Then he throws a bomb at the ground and it explodes.) Liberty Prime: Obstruction: eliminated. Cal: ALL RIGHT!! Liberty Prime: Ground units initiate Directive 7395. Destroy all Communists. Maxson: Its time to finish this. Freeze: Right. Let's move in. Part 10 Part 10 (Mich, Cal, Freeze, and Maxson enter the base.) Maxson: Nightmare Rarity should be in the main atrium. We need to make sure we don't kill her. ???: I'm going with you. (Spike arrives.) Maxson: I don't think you should be here, Spike. Mich: No. He should. He's gotten through to Rarity before. If he doesn't then we have something planned. Spike will go with us. Maxson: Very well. I'll take your word for it. (The heroes proceed to the atrium. They see a huge explosion of black smoke.) Spike: That's her! Maxson: Everyone! Get ready!! (Nightmare Rarity appears.) Nightmare Rarity: You still continue to exhaust yourselves?! Mich: WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!! Nightmare Rarity: And I see you brought Elder Maxson with you. The esteemed leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. Maxson: And one other. Spike: Rarity, please, snap out of it! Nightmare Rarity: (Rarity) Spike? (Nightmare) I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!! (Before Nightmare Rarity could attack, Mich, Cal, and Freeze aimed their Digivices at the Fire Ruby. They, along with Elder Maxson, are teleported to a different dimension.) Maxson: What is this place? Mich: This is Rarity's mind. ???: Glad you remembered. (Mustang arrives.) Mustang: Ready to get back to work? Freeze: '''You got it, Dad. '''Maxson: Let's go. (The heroes find Rarity. However, before they can free her, they encounter a horse looking entity.) Nightmare Rarity: I don't know how you got here! BUT YOUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE!!! Maxson: NOW! (The heroes perform a final attack. The nightmare energy possessing Rarity is destroyed. In Blainsworth, all of the Nightmare Forces in the area have been destroyed and the weather finally returns to normal after more than 60 years. The Brotherhood all cheer as they had claimed victory. The heroes return to the atrium, find Rarity infront of them. Spike walks up to Rarity, and she wakes up.) Rarity: Spike? (Rarity and Spike hug. They then arrive on a pelican to the Community Center, and met with Princess Celestia, the Arbiter, and Wheeler. Later....) UNSC Infinity (Multiple distress calls come in.) Roland: Captain Lasky, distress calls coming in. All channels. Lasky: Nevada? Roland: Yeah. Blainsworth was cleared and liberated by the Brotherhood of Steel, but there's still major Nightmare threats. (A transmission appears from Agent Nevada.) Nevada: Hello, Infinity. Been a very long while. But your service ends now. (A huge cloud of Nightmare energy is about to explode.) Lasky: Lieutenant Jet, Emergency Slipspace, NOW!!! (The Infinity jumps into Slipspace. The energy then explode, causing the Colony world below to become severely ravaged.) Nevada: The Nightmare Forces have complete control of this mortal. She knows where you all are! (The transmission ends.) Roland: We're in the clear, Captain. Lasky: Can she track us? Roland: No reason to think she can't. Lasky: Continue making random jumps! Steer clear of any major settlements! Roland: So we're just gonna run? Lasky: Only until we can find a way to fight. (Back on the Prydwen, Rarity re-unites with her friends and family. Freeze and his team speaks with Maxson and Kells.) Maxson: Paladins, I'm pleased you've returned. Captain Kells and I wanted to speak to you. (To Kells) Captain Kells. Kells: I'm sure you're already aware that Agent Nevada is still on the loose. We need her back alive and freed from her Nightmare control. It is our hope that you continue serving with the Brotherhood, and assist us in eradicating the Nightmare Forces for good. Freeze: Of course, Captain. Kells: Very good, Paladins. Maxson: In light of your service and the liberation of Blainsworth, Captain Kell and I, as well as Rarity and her family feel you all deserve unique recognition for your contributions, both past and future. Freeze, it's with great pleasure, and the utmost respect that you are hereby granted the title of Sentinel. This is the highest honor a Brotherhood soldier can achieve, but we all felt strongly that it was well deserved. Mich: Good job, Freeze! Cal: You've earned it! Your Dad would've been proud. Kells: In addition, we'd like to present you with this jetpack modification for your power armor. The Brotherhood a few of these in its possession, but we feel you've earned the right to utilize one of them (Salutes Freeze) Congratulations, Sentinel. It's an honor to be serving with you. Freeze: Thank you both. I'm really quite honored. Maxson: The honor is ours. So, Sentinel... for the first time since we've met, I have no orders for you. From this moment forward, you will decide what missions you will undertake and how you will guide us. Captain Kells still needs some help getting the people of Blainsworth out of Canterlot and back to their home town. Where you go from here is up to you. Ad Victoriam, Sentinel. (Later, Mich, Cal, and Freeze hang out at a base they made in the Commonwealth. Sunset then arrives.) Sunset: Mich, Cal, the guys at the garage need some help. Mich: On it. (Mich and Cal leave.) Freeze: What's going on in the garage. Sunset: Nothing. Freeze: Just wanted to clear the room. Sunset: Yeah. Look, I'm sorry for running off like that. I'm really glad you got Rarity back. Her family is really thrilled. Also, congrats for your promotion to Sentinel. That rank is rarely issued. Freeze: Hey Sunset. When you kissed me, it made me realize that maybe you were the one for me. Sunset: Yeah. When I kissed you back there, I actually wanted to say that.... I want you... all to myself. Freeze: (Blushes) That's.... That's nice. Sunset: So what do you say? You wanna... celebrate your promotion? Freeze: (Blushes) Uhh... Yes. Yes I do. (Sunset locks the room door. She takes her and Freeze's jacket off and the two start to make out. Mich and Cal returns, but the door is locked.) Mich: Uhh... Hey Sunset, no one was in there. Cal: Leave them be, Mich. (Mich walks away. Cal smiles and then walks away.) LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 7 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts